I'm Gonna Be WHAT?
by lobster-nin02
Summary: KakaOC, Hikari is a recent orphan who has to be married to Kakashi before her 20th birthday. Who's the group after her and will she and Kakashi fall in love? R&R!
1. Prologe

**I'm Gonna Be WHAT!? Prologue**

**I don't own Naruto**

"**Talking"**

"Thinking" 

All was nice and well in the Land of Waves. Tsuki Hikari was walking down the street to get to her house, after getting some groceries at the market her mother needed for dinner. The golden sun was starting to set along the horizon, so she needed to get home quickly, before she got into trouble for taking so long and sightseeing, again.

But as she approached the door to your clan's large house, she noticed that all she could hear was silence. No birds were singing, no animals scampering, no wind, no leaves, nothing. She could feel the hairs on the nape of her neck rising in warning.

When she arrived at the front door she noticed that it was slightly ajar.

_"What is going on? Mother would never leave the door open around this time of year. What is happening? "_

She opened the door and saw no one around. So she called out, "Mom, Dad, Kuro? Where are you?"

She walked around in the empty house for a few minutes until she smelled something awful and disgusting. She approached the stairs and the smell became worse. What she saw next made her gag and start to uncontrollably sob from shock.

Her entire family. Slaughtered.

And a horrifying, crimson message written on the wall.

In blood.

Her family's blood.

_**We will get you little girl.**_

_**No matter what.**_

Yes this is short, but it's a prologue; it's supposed to be short.

Thanks for reading ,


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm Gonna Be WHAT!?**

**I don't own Naruto, but I'm not that good at law yet.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

One year later 

"Hey Hikari!"

Hikari looked up. It was her friend and roommate, Karin. After her family's murder, she hastily left the Land of Waves and moved to Iwakagkure. She is now nineteen, twenty in almost three weeks. She works as a singer in a club during the night, and a waitress in a ramen shop during the day. Right now she is on a rare break, having lunch in a small park.

"Hikari I received a letter for you from Kohonagakure. It's from their Lord Hokage."

"Kohonagakure? But I've never been there. Why would I get a letter from the Hokage of all people?" She asked, perplexity shown in her face.

"I don't know. Open it and see what's inside." Karin asked with a shrug.

As she opened it, she had a sinking feeling in her stomach that this letter will change her entire life forever, and she would have no say in the matter.

Two sheets of paper fell out of the thick envelope. One sheet was new and the other was starting to yellow from age. As she read the newer sheet of paper, which was from Lord Hokage, she thought she was in a terrifying horror movie.

_**Dear Hikari,**_

_**As you're probably wondering why I am writing to you, I will try to make this as strait to the point as I can without causing a myriad of questions. **_

_**Your father was a very good friend of mine, and a few years ago he made me promise if anything should happen to him that I would take care of you and protect the family line.**_

_**The best way I can think of keeping these promises is having you move here and get married to one of the shinobi here. His name is Hatake Kakashi. **_

_**I know it will be a shock for you, but on the other sheet of paper you father wrote a letter explaining why you MUST do this.**_

_**I will be expecting you to be in Kohonagakure in two weeks time.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Sandime Hokage**_

She stood there in shock for a few minutes, while Karin took the letter from her hand and read it. When she finally got some things strait in her head, she was royally pissed off.

"Well girl, looks like your getting married a lot sooner than you thought" Karin said.

...pause... (Wait for it, wait for it….)

"I'm gonna be WHAT?!"

"Calm down, Hikari. Maybe reading that other letter will clarify some things for you." Of course Karin was NOT phased out at all by this. NOTHING freaks her out; if it did Hikari would know the apocalypse had arrived.

After reading the first letter, Hikari totally forgot about the letter from her late father. He always had good sense.

_**Dear Hikari,**_

_**I must be dead if you are reading this and I'm sorry I'm not with you now. The Hokage has been a good friend of mine since we were young genin, and I asked him to take a care you if I died.**_

_**I know you are able to live on your own, but there is a secret about the Tsuki bloodline I never told you about; I never wanted to tell you this, I hoped it would never happen, but I believe it did.**_

_**If there is only one person form the Tsuki Clan left, that person has the ability to become a Berserker at will. If our enemies control the Berserker, the world can go into a dark age no one has ever seen. But if the person is married, the Berserker can still arise, but it is leashed buy its master. **_

_**That master is you, Hikari. I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you before. **_

_**You will start to feel the Berserker inside of you when you are 20 years of age, no earlier.**_

_**And remember that I will always love you,**_

_**Tsuki Kame**_

"That's impossible. How can I be anything like that?" You said.

"I don't know but it kind of makes sense now," Hikari sighed thoughtfully.

"Wait a second… say WHAT!"

"Well you said there were some people after you when you first came here. "This," she said pointing at your father's letter, "would give them a great reason to come after you."

"Question: What in Heaven is a Berserker? I mean, I've never heard of it. Have you?"

Karin did one of those anime falls "Didn't you ever pay attention while we learned about mythology from Mrs. Folklore?"

Mrs. Folklore was an old lady who lived in the house next door and worked at the academy for History Class. She would tell Hikari and Karin old myths when they came over to her house for tea.

"Hmmm, let me see... I didn't think I needed to know about stuff over 1,000 years old so day dreaming was a good option at the time," Hikari said.

Karin had a sweat drop, "She said in ancient times the Berserker was a beautiful creature-"

"Well that's not so bad now isn't it?" Hikari cut in.

"Will you let me finish? As I was saying, it was a beautiful creature, but stronger and faster than any 20 men. Also in battle no one could defeat it, because it would go crazy with bloodlust." Karin ended with eccentric hand waving.

"Greaaat," you said sarcastically "just the perfect thing to make me feel better on a Tuesday of all days."

An old gong was heard five times in the distance, signaling the time of day. "Ah well, guess I'm not going back to work today."

Hikari looked up and Karin was reading both letters closely, and there was an expression of understanding on her face.

"I don't think you will have to worry about the Berserker."

Her head snapped up. "What the hell do you mean by that? I'll be twenty in three weeks. Which is, might I remind you, when IT awakens!" Hikari finished, almost sounding like a crazy person.

"Yes, but you'll be fine by then."

"What do you mean by that," you repeated.

"'Marriage is able to leash it'" Karin said reading from the letter. "You will be in Kohonagakure in two weeks and then you'll be married to," she looked for reference to the Hokage's letter "this Hatake Kakashi guy. Well, let's hope he's good-looking."

"Wait a minute. What's with this me stuff? Aren't you coming too?"

Karin sighed "No, remember I have family here, so I can't move to another village."

Ohhh, that was a low blow. First, being a monster, then getting married and not having she best friend come. This was a bad as things could get. "Well, could be worst" she thought, remembering of what happened a year ago.

"Well," Karin was speaking again. "Seeing as you are needing to be in Kahonagakure in two weeks you're going to be leaving tomorrow. I'll help you pack."

"TOMARROW! Aww shit, well I know I won't have to pack all that much."

Why didn't she have to back much? Easy, since she lived with Karin she didn't own a lot of stuff and even then, since she thought that she might have been followed, she needed something to grab quick in case Hikari was found by whoever was after her.

After some light packing Hikari went to bed, well knowing that this will be her last night in Iwakagure.

**I hoped you like this chapter and please review. I don't mind constructive criticism.**


	3. Chapter 2

Here is ch.2

Thank you to kat123 for her 'encouragement'

I do not own Naruto or Kakashi, but I can imagine I do.

"la la la" talking

"_la la la"_ thinking

ivegotalovelybunchofcocoanutsdedilleediandallofthemarestandinginarow

Hikari woke up to the sound of birds chirping. She opened her brown eyes and saw the sun was starting coming up. "Damn," she muttered and put a pillow over her head.

"Hikari get your ass up now!" Karin yelled into the bedroom.

"Thanks mom," Hikari retorted sarcastically. She got up and put on jeans, a camisole and a black sweatshirt. She went down into the kitchen where Karin was cooking a simple breakfast.

"Hey Hikari, are you ready to leave?"

Remembering what happened yesterday, a feeling of sadness and remorse washed over her and she sighed as she sat on the chair. "Yeah, I'll go after I've finished eating."

As she ate there was an awkward silence. She finished eating and as she stood up to leave Karin sighed and said, "If I could go I would, but there's no way-"

"I know Karin. Mabey I'll see you again," you said with no emotion in your voice.

All of a sudden Hikari felt arms wrap around her. She looked up and saw Karin hugging her with tears in Karin's eyes.

"Hikari... you know I will miss you. I'll come visit you as soon as I can."

A slow smile came across Hikari's face, and she hugged her back. "I hope you will be okay and you better come visit me soon."

You left Iwagakure fully knowing that this journey will be your longest yet.

bigonesmallonessomeasbigasyourheadiwouldnthavetodothisisMufasawashere

1 1/2 weeks later (sorry I'm too lazy to write the traveling)

From Hikari's calculations, she believed that she could reach Kahonagakure in another day. But alas, with the fickle lady that is fate not all things go according to plan.

"Hey girly, why don't cha give me your stuff and run along all nice like."

Hikari was surrounded by five rag-tag bandits, but this was nothing she couldn't handle, after all they were only bumbling fools.

"Well girly, are you gonna give me your stuff or do I need to hurt you?" The biggest guy, obviously their leader said threateningly.

"Now since you didn't say it nice enough I shouldn't have to give you my stuff. And your ugly, that gives me an even better reason." Hikari retorted with an oh-so-feminine snort.

This seemed to somehow really anger the leader, because he yelled, "GET THE B!"

All of the, what you thought, wimpy bandits suddenly pulled out kunai, shuriken and chains with kunai attached at the end. Hikari knew she couldn't take all of them at once. So she took the best option she thought of. Run.

Hikari ran through the trees with the bandits hot on her trail. They were hollering so much it was echoing in the forest.

She was continually being chased for what seemed like forever, until one of the bandit's chains wrapped around her ankle and caused she to trip. Like in one of those action movies, except it was real.

"_Aww, SHIT! Not good."_ She thought as she fell, her sweatshirt hood covering her head.

"Ha, ha now we're going to have so much more fun since you gave us trouble, and it looks like you're goin' to stay for a while."

"Well I wouldn't count on that." A different voice came from behind her.

A guy came out of the trees. He was good-looking. About 6'1'', grey hair that was shifted to the right, black pants, green vest, mask and it looked like a ninja headband, a hite-ate if you remembered correctly, and dark blue eyes or eye since the headband covered his right eye.

The bandits just gaped at the newcomer, not believing that some guy just came out if nowhere.

"Do I have to repeat myself? Leave her alone." the mysterious man said to the bandits, like he was talking to a small child.

"This is none of your business. Stay out of it." the leader said.

"You know this is just a waste of time." He sighed. "Might as well stop you guys now before you get hurt."

"Get hurt? By who?" the leader said stupidly.

"Me" Hikari said, now standing. She had pulled out some shuriken out while they where talking, and threw it at the leader, pinning him to a tree.

The mysterious guy kicked two bandits into the trees and he punched another one while you kneed the last one in the stomach.

"Guys let's go!" the bandit leader yelled to the others, and they ran off, like the cowards they were.

They guy walked over to you "Hey are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. By the way I'm-"

"HEY SENSEI!" Hikari and the guy both looked up and saw a kid with blond hair and wearing an orange jacket and pants.

"Interesting, this shrimp seems to know the guy" Hikari thought. The kid walked into the clearing and as he did he just noticed Hikari standing gingerly on her twisted ankle. 

"HEY who are you?" the kid exclaimed, pointing a finger at her.

Hikari chuckled, "Isn't it polite to introduce yourself first?"

The kid looked sheepish, then all of a sudden hyper again. "My name is Uzamaki Naruto and I'm gonna be the next Hokage one day!"

Hikari smiled, this Naruto kid seemed entertaining "Well, Naruto my name is Tsuki Hikari."

THUD 

Hikari and Naruto looked up to see the grey-haired man hitting his head onto a tree he was leaning on a few moments before.

"Hey Kakashi sensei, why are you doing that?" Naruto asked.

Hikari eyes were confused, until she started thinking, _"His name is Kakashi and he's from Kahonagakure...NO! OH GOD NO!"_

"No...way..." Hikari said shocked.

He looked up at her, hand sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Umm... yeah, Hikari my name is Hatake Kakashi."

Hikari's eyebrow was twitching. Hatake Kakashi is the man who just helped her. And he is the also the man who she's going to marry.

All this information was spiraling around in her head just made her head ache from tripping worse. Add this to shock and not having breakfast this morning and this is what happened to her:

She fainted.

She barely felt a pair of arms wrap around her. As blackness was enveloping her, she heard a voice calling your name. A deep, manly voice.

Itsasmallworldafterallitsasmallworldafterallitsasmallworldafterallitsasmallworldafterall!

(A few seconds before)

Kakashi felt really nervous as how Hikari might take the news. She looked like she really wanted to kill someone. Then all of a sudden she looked sick and was moving back and forth.

"_What wrong with her?"_ Kakashi thought. Then she fell.

He just caught her as she hit the ground. As her eyes were fluttering down, Kakashi shook her and lightly said, "Hey, Hikari, Hikari!" Then her body went limp.

"_Guess this is affecting her more than I thought"_ Kakashi thought as he picked her up and put her on his back.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, whatcha doing" Naruto asked curiously.

"_Sometimes I really think he has no brain"_ Kakashi mentally sighed and said, "I'm carrying her back to Kahonagakure, and we need to meet Sasuke and Sakura at the training grounds."

As Kakashi was walking, her couldn't keep from noticing how beautiful she was. She was about up to his chin with long brown hair and beautiful eyes with long eyelashes. There was also something else about her that made her attractive, but she had it in spades.

"_And she's got nice breasts and ass"_ Kakashi thought happily. _"Maybe it won't go as bad as I thought"_

Ohhh, how wrong he was.

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Until next chapter! Hoped you like it. R&R. I do accept constructive criticism.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 YAAAAAAAY!!

I don't own Naruto

Thank you all for reviewing

Note: this is slightly off of the actual series, and this happens before the chunin exams.

As Kakashi and Naruto walked into the training grounds, Hikari draped over his back, Sasuke and Sakura were waiting for them. Sakura was gushing over Sasuke, as usual, and Sasuke just looked...well...emotionless and bored.

"Yo." Kakashi called over to them, and they looked up, immediately noticing he was carrying an unconscious girl on his back.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, who's that on your back?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Oh... um...well, do you remember that letter I got during training about 3 weeks ago?" He asked, somewhat changing the subject.

"HEY I remember that! You were really angry about it... What was it about anyway?" Naruto energetically said, for he can never be quiet for long.

"You idiot...it said that Kakashi-sensei had to get married." Sasuke said.

"Yep," Kakashi said, "So does anyone want to guess who she is?"

... (Awkward silence/Naruto thinking hard)

Sakura's jaw dropped, and she stuttered "Y-you mean t-that s-she and y-you are..."

"Yep." He answered.

"And soon you'll be..."

"Mm hm." Kakashi affirmed it.

"WHAT!? What will he be doing?" Naruto exclaimed, very confused.

"It means that Kakashi-sensei and her," Sakura was pointing at Hikari, "are getting married."

"WHAT!...Ewww, that's gross."

"Thanks for the encouragement Naruto" Kakashi said sarcastically.

All of a sudden he felt movement on his back. Kakashi looked over his shoulder and noticed that Hikari was starting to wake up. Kakashi put her down and leaned her against the trunk of a tree.

Everyone, except for Sasuke, crowded around as she woke up, and as her eyes focused Kakashi asked, "Hey, are you alright?"

FWACK 

She unrepentantly hit Kakashi in the face and sent him flying. Kakashi landed a few feet away, stunned. _"I guess dealing with her will be harder than I thought."_

"Now THAT felt good." Hikari said, standing up.



When Hikari woke up and Kakashi asked if she were okay, she noticed that she wasn't. See, she always wanted to be and stay a bachelorette for the rest of her oh-so interesting life for two reasons:

She HATED men, they were always smug and that always pissed her off

The fact that she might still have people following her to kill her, it would make running to a different village too complicated.

"HEY! WHATCHA DO THAT FOR?" Naruto yelled, pointing accusatorily at Hikari.

"Hey, I had to find some way to vent my anger" Hikari replied casually, shrugging

"Well next time try not to NOT vent your anger on me" Kakashi said, standing up.

"But you were the reason I was angry."

"Oh sorry, I guess that I'm the only one who is happy about this" Kakashi said sarcastically.

"Hey! Well at least you don't have to leave your life behind for a reason your not happy with." Hikari shot back.

Hikari glared and Kakashi looked at her thoughtfully. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke could just feel the searing animosity and the cool calmness clashing. They looked to Kakashi, for it was now his turn to determine what would happen next.

Kakashi was silent for a minute before he spoke again, but now it was in a soothing tone, "I guess you're right. But before we do anything else, we should go clear this up with the Hokage."

"Sure, why not. I might actually understand what the hell is going on."

"HEY KAKASHI-SENSEI! Are we done with training?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Naruto. All of you are dismissed." And with that Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke left.

"So shall we go?" Hikari asked Kakashi.

"Yes. The Hokage's office is this way." Kakashi said, holding out his arm to Hikari.

Hikari walked past him, not taking the offer. Finally noticing stingingly that in a few minutes she will be in the village that you will live in for the rest of your life.

When Hikari and Kakashi walked into the village she noticed how beautiful it was. People talking joyfully in the market, and kids running around laughing. All of this surrounded by a large, blooming forest. So much different than the other places she had lived throughout her life. It seemed so peaceful, so...nice.

"_Ahhh! Stop thinking like that, girl! You can't get attached to this place or __anyone__ here, or you'll know what'll happen!"_

"Umm, Hikari, you ready to go in?" Kakashi snapped her out of her thoughts.

She looked around. It seemed that they had arrived at this tall building while Hikari was mentally yelling at herself. She assumed it was the Hokage's office building.

"_Greaaaaaat, my time of DOOM is here." _Hikari thought dramatically to herself, while she said, "Yeah, lets go in."

When Hikari and Kakashi walked in to where the Hokage was all she could think was _"Man, he's old!"_ He had a white and red robe and triangular hat on, and he was sitting at a desk with his hands in front of him with his chin rested upon them.

"Hmmm, Kakashi, what a surprise to see you here." the Hokage said "And who is this young lady with you?"

Hikari stepped up and bowed before she said, "Lord Hokage, I am Tsuki Hikari, and you requested me to come here."

One of his grey eyebrows shot up before he chuckled "Well, child, it is a surprise to see you come in here with Kakashi. I assume you both know what is going to happen within the next few weeks?"

This time it was Kakashi who answered, "Hai, Hokage-sama, but...um...I guess-"

"You want to know why I arranged you to get married?" the old man smiled warmly.

Hikari and Kakashi both nodded their heads.

"Well, I guess you'll have to figure that out for yourselves, now don't you?" he said mischievously.

"_THAT CONNIVING LITTLE BASTARD!"_ Hikari thought angrily to herself. It was taking all of her self-control not to get over there and smash the old man's head into the desk. And by looking over at Kakashi, she could see that he wasn't happy with that answer either.

She put her hand on her forehead before she asked the next oh-so-hated question, "Umm, okay, but where am I going to stay for the meantime?"

The Hokage's smile seemed to get bigger at this, "Why, you're going to be staying with Kakashi."

This answer sealed her oh-so-evil-fate. Hikari slouched so low it looked like she was bowing. "Alrighty then, anything else?"

"No, you are both dismissed."

As Hikari and Kakashi walked out they could hear the Hokage's chuckle.

Kakashi has been showing you around Kohonagakure, or more like you both walking around while he's reading some book.

"Soooooo, you know where a girl can get something to eat around this place?" she asked Kakashi.

He finally looked up from his book and said in a voice filled with ennui, "Yeah, there's a ramen stand near here"

So Hikari and Kakashi walked there and, surprise, surprise look who's there, Naruto (really is that a shocker?). It seemed another ninja with brown hair in a ponytail was treating him.

The guy with Naruto looked up as they both walked in and sat down. He grinned and said "Hey Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi without looking up from his book, ordered for Hikari and said, "Hey, Iruka-sensei. This here" pointing to Hikari, "is Hikari. Hikari, this is Iruka."

Hikari and Iruka shook hands; he seemed very cordial to her.

"So you're the Hikari, Naruto told me about. Congrats to you and Kakashi." Iruka said, smiling at Hikari.

She choked on her half-chew ramen. She was coughing and sputtering as she said, "So Naruto told you all that, hmm?"

She gave Naruto a death glare, and Naruto started to cower in fear.

"Well, hate to ruin this lovely chat, but me and Hikari have to go. By Iruka." Kakashi said as he stood up and paid the bill.

"Huh, where do we have to go? And I could have paid for that." Hikari stated, annoyed.

"Well, it's starting to get dark and we need to get to my house." he stated blandly.

After a few minutes, the silence was really starting to annoy her. "Hey, what's that you're reading?"

"A book."

"_Really I would never had guessed,"_ she thought. She craned her neck and read the title, Icha Icha Paradise. This caused her eyebrow to twitch with anger.

"A PORNO BOOK! YOU READ THAT TYPE OF STUFF IN PUBLIC!!"

"It's not that bad, anyway the plot is good. And here we are." Kakashi said, stopping.

Hikari looked up. His house looked well kept, and as she walked in it was clean, something you thought no bachelor could ever do in a million years.

Kakashi snapped her out of her thoughts by saying, "Well, since I only have one bed, I'll sleep on the couch and-"

"Oh no, I'll take the couch. It'll be fine for me." She replied quickly. But Kakashi was already setting up the couch, so she sighed in defeat.

"I'll show you where the bedroom is." he said. Hikari followed him up the stairs and down the hallway until they reached the bedroom.

The room wasn't all that special, a dresser, four-poster bed with blue silk sheets with a shurikin pattern, and a nightstand with two pictures and a light on it. Also there was a window on the right side of the room, and a joined bathroom on the left.

"Well, goodnight Hikari" Kakashi said, leaving the room.

"Oh, yeah. 'Night Kakashi." Hikari replied before changing into a pair of purple pajama pants and a white tank top.

Surprisingly for her, as soon as she laid down on the bed, she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Here is chapter 4 YAYAYAYAYAY!

I do NOT own Kakashi, but I own Hikari. I own something!

Maryhadalittlelamblittlelamblittlelambmaryhadalittlelambwhosfleecewaswhiteassnow

_It was morning, and Hikari was sitting in a forest clearing with Kakashi. He, of course, was reading his book. He said he had an actual reason for bringing her here, but she wanted to know what that reason was __now._

_"Kakashi why did you bring me out here." Hikari said, her patience wearing thin._

_He looked up and stared at you for a moment, and then he put his __book__ into his pocket. He never looked at Hikari as he started "Um, well I wanted to say..." he sighed, "never mind, just forget about it."_

_This really set her off. He dragged her all the way out here in the morning, when she could be sleeping, for NOTHING._

"Well then since I guess there's no reason for me being here, I'll just leave" she said, getting up and brushing the dirt off her pants.

_As Hikari approached the edge she felt a hand grab her elbow and spun her around. She looked up and saw Kakashi holding her elbow in a light, but firm, grip. This didn't concern Hikari all that much, but having Kakashi's chest a scant six inches away from hers did. _

_And that caused a feeling that made Hikari's stomach flip and nervous at the same time. _

_"Wait Hikari" Kakashi whispered. Then he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. His other hand let go of her elbow and tilted her chin so she would have to look into his eye. Now their faces were so close to each other Hikari could feel Kakashi's breath on her face._

Kakashi was speaking so low that she had to strain to hear him "Hikari, I just wanted to say that I---"

"Hikari, **HIKARI WAKE UP!"**

Hikari's eyes snapped open and she saw Kakashi looming over her. She had been dreaming, and like most dreams, the best part was happening when she woke up. She groaned and shielded her eyes from the bright sunlight that was pouring from the window.

"Geesh, I've been trying to wake you up for the last ten minutes, but you really sleep like the dead, Hikari." Kakashi said sarcastically.

As her eyes got accustomed to the light shining in the room, she finally noticed Kakashi's eye looking at, or rather down at something...

"KAKASHI, what the HELL do you think you're doing?" Hikari snapped sharply at him.

His head snapped up to look at her face. "Nothing" he said innocently, but she could see a smile coming through his mask.

Hikari pulled the sheet up to her chin before speaking. "Oh, really? Then why were you peeking down my shirt?"

He moved his face closer to hers. This caused that feeling that Hikari had in the dream to rise up again, and she could feel a blush creep across her face.

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't." Then he noticed something, and his smile got even bigger.

"_Oh, this isn't good, what is he up to now?"_

"I wonder, Hikari, what's causing you to blush?" Kakashi asked curiously.

Her eyes widened slightly in shock, but quickly narrowed in irritation. "I am not blushing. Maybe you should get your eye checked, because you really are blind," she said coldly, but it wasn't very convincing with the blush still on her face.

That retort was causing Kakashi to think, _"Hmm, well, I know no man could __**not**__ see her bulging chest. That means my eye is fine. I wonder why she doesn't like people knowing she has some sort of kindness in her? I guess I'll try to find out."_

Hikari was getting kinda nervous by Kakashi's thoughtful face. Then he moved his face so close to hers so that his mouth was right next to her ear. This caused her face to get blush a deep red, and she just got over her earlier blush too.

"Well, whatever your doing Hikari," Kakashi whispered, "I think it looks cute. Oh, by the way, breakfast is ready."

And with that he walked out of the bedroom, leaving Hikari REALLY confused.

Thewheelsonthebusgoroundandroundroundandroundroundandroundthewheelsonthebusgoroundandroundallthroughtthetown.

After she got out of bed, showered, got dressed in a pair of black cargo pants and a sleeveless red top, she went downstairs to get some food.

Hikari was in the hallway, and she noticed Kakashi was in the kitchen. Amazingly, he was not reading his orange-covered book, but leaning on the counter, looking lazily out the window. As her feet hit the linoleum, his head turned to face her.

Hikari arched an eyebrow at him, and she looked at what the food was on the small table.

"Are those chocolate chip waffles?" Hikari asked, her eyes going all sparkly-like.

"Ummm, yeah" Kakashi answered, confused.

"I LOVE chocolate chip waffles. I haven't had them in EVER!" she squealed. "Thank you, Kakashi." Then she glomped him.

It took Hikari a moment to realize what she was doing: hugging the man she was supposed to hate. She immediately let go and moved to the table where she started to eat.

Kakashi was really perplexed on her 180-degree personality change. _"Well, one thing I now know is that she likes chocolate chip waffles, it's a start."_

After a few minutes of eating and berating herself for glomping Kakashi, Hikari asked "Hey, Kakashi what are we doin' today?"

He looked at her for a second and then said "Well, I was thinking I could show you around, introduce you to new people, and then meet up with my students."

You thought about it for a moment then sighed "Sure, lets go then"

Icanseewhatshappedingwhatandtheydonthaveacluewhotheyllfallinloveandheresthebottomlineourtriosdowntotwooh

As Hikari and Kakashi were walking down the bustling street, she noticed something, some people staring and talking with their fingers pointing at them. This was getting on her nerves, but she didn't know what they were talking about until she overheard two women talking.

"Hey, did you hear that Kakashi-kun is marrying that girl he's walking with?"

"No way. That isn't possible! He's mine! Why does one of the most sought-after men have to get married? And who is that wench?"

"I heard she's from another shinobi village."

"Well wherever she's from, she better watch her step if she knows what's good for her."

After overhearing this and another conversation that sounded generally the same, Hikari noticed something that REALLY irked her. As some women walked passed Kakashi they would always pass by really close to him, and sometimes brush right by him. And as Hikari sent a peeved stare to one of the women behind her, she saw her staring at his butt!

Hikari were so vexed that even Kakashi noticed this while reading his book. He said, "Calm down, Hikari, or we'll get more attention then we're already getting."

"Yeah, well sorry, but being the talk of the town my first day out is not on my to-do list. And how can you not be annoyed by women basically rubbing themselves against you?" she whispered furiously.

This caught Kakashi completely off guard. If he didn't know better, he'd think Hikari was actually jealous.

When Hikari and Kakashi arrived at the training area, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were already there, and it seemed like they have been waiting for a while.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura yelled, pointing at Kakashi.

"Well, I was showing Hikari around."

"LIAR!"

"Yeah, I agree Kakashi, I just followed wherever you went, and if you needed to be here earlier, you could've told me." Hikari said.

The three kids looked at her with something like...awe...it kinda disturbed her until they said something.

"Yes! Finally someone to make sure Kakashi isn't late" Sakura said high-fiving Naruto.

"Hn, Kakashi-sensei, what are we doing today?" Sasuke asked

"Well, first we're going to tell stuff about ourselves to Hikari, then some sparring." Kakashi said, going back into his book.

(Okay, I'm not going to do the whole introducing themselves thing except for Hikari, b/c if you don't know team 7 already, then you really are dumb. Thank you and have a nice day.)

They were all sitting down, well except for Kakashi who was leaning against the tree, reading his book as Hikari told them about herself.

"My name is Tsuki Hikari. My likes are: reading, singing, cooking, writing, and fighting. My dislikes are: people who judge others, seafood, and a certain man who has silver hair and is my supposed fiancée. (Glares at Kakashi) And my goal is to kill the bastards who killed my family." She ended in a growl. The others looked at each other in surprise.

"Soooo, on that note lets start sparring. Sasuke and Naruto can start off and if there's enough time Sakura can spar the winner." Kakashi said, pushing off the tree.

As Naruto and Sasuke were sparring, Hikari was sitting next to Sakura, and Kakashi on the other side of Hikari, not looking like he was paying any attention to what Hikari or Sakura were talking about by reading his book. But he was listening acutely.

"So what did you mean by you don't like Kakashi-sensei, Hikari-san?" Sakura asked.

"First, Sakura don't use san for me, I'm really not that high on the totem pole, and I just don't like Kakashi." Hikari stated.

"I get that, but why?"

"Well, it's not him personally, it's the thought of being tied down to someone or someplace. With how my life has been over the last few years, it's the last thing anyone needs." she said, and gave Sakura a look that clearly said that this conversation was over.

Sakura just looked confused, but wisely held her tongue.

And Kakashi was left wondering, _"What had happened in her past, and how did her family all die?…….. And she doesn't hate me as much as she does? Why do women have to be so confusing?"_

After a long time of waiting Naruto and Sasuke finished sparring, and it was a tie.

"Okay, well no practice tomorrow, and we'll meet at the Hokage's office the day after for missions. Dismissed."

After the kids left Hikari looked up Kakashi, who was standing, and said, "Okay, what do you want to do now."

He gently pulled her up off the ground before telling her while smiling, "I'm gonna introduce you to the other Jonin."

Wellimnotparalyzedbutiseemtobestruckbyyouiwannamakeyoumovebecauseyourestandingstill…

**I know some parts were really random, like the other women staring at his butt part, but I do have a master plan for this that will show up in the next few chapters as to **_**why**_** I have that part. (And who would NOT want Kakashi?)**

**Thank you for reading and please review, b/c the ppl who have already reviewed are awesomely awesome!!**

**Songs:**

**Mary had a little lamb, the wheels on the bus, can you feel the love tonight, Paralyzer**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm Gonna Be WHAT!?**

**I don't own Naruto**

Finally Chapter 4 . 

"Where gonna WHAT?" Hikari's head snapped over to look at him. "Why are we going to do that?"

Kakashi explained as they walked down the street, "Well, apparently Naruto and Sakura let on to the other genin that we are going to be married and they, in turn, told their senseis, so it spread so that eventually all the jonin found out, so they want to meet you." He ended with a shrug, apparently not phased by the sudden development.

Hikari stopped and turned towards him, "Oh no we are not. I an NOT meeting the other jounin and we are NOT getting married."

Kakashi's eyebrow shot up and from what she saw or from what she couldn't see by lack of face actually showing, he looked amused. He smiled down at her and said, "Well, I don't know how you're going to get out of marrying me, but I'd love to see you try, but until you figure out how, we're going to meet the others."

Hikari was pissed at Kakashi's amusement, and she was just about to say something back, until she saw something in his vicinity that made her start to crack up.

Kakashi was confused by her sudden outbreak of laughter, so he said, miffed, "What's so funny?"

Hikari was laughing so hard that it was hard for her to speak, "T-There's a b-b-bird on y-your he-head. HAHAHAHAHA!!"

Kakashi tilted his head up and to his surprise there was a little bird in his hair. He picked it off his head and took a better look at it. It was one of the Hokage's messenger birds. He untied the letter that was attached to the bird's leg and allowed the bird fly off. He unrolled the small scroll and began reading. What Kakashi read didn't improve his spirits much; in fact he started to look downright murderous.

As Kakashi was finishing the letter, Hikari noticed that his hands started to shake from anger. He looked livid, and looked like he was about to destroy something.

"Kakashi, what does the letter say?"

He glared down at her like she was the reason he was angry and he shoved the letter in her hands before he turned his back to her, shoving his hands in his pockets.

She swallowed nervously at his behavior, and how it was all aimed at her, and then started to read the letter. She then understood the source of Kakashi's anger.

_Kakashi and Hikari, _

_I am sorry I am unable to tell both of you this in person, but I thought you might as well know now. Your wedding is going to be in five days. _

_Kakashi has an appointment to go choose his and any three men he wants as groomsmen's tuxedos tomorrow. Hikari will do the same for her dress tomorrow at the same time with any three ladies she wants as bridesmaids. _

_The wedding will be at the shrine at noon. Anyone you want to come is invited. Hope this doesn't inconvenience the both of you._

_Sandime Hokage_

Hikari's mouth dropped. She was going to get married in FIVE DAYS!!! As she was thinking of some very interesting answers she would give Lord Hokage, Kakashi interrupted her.

"Well, any plans you have to get out of this, you're going to have to start them fast or else we're going to be hitched." Kakashi said seeming to have calmed down or she hoped he did.

As she was thinking about what Kakashi said, a random fact just came into her head and she voiced it aloud.

"Heyyy, the wedding is the day before my 20th birthday. The day before _it_comes."

He looked at Hikari incredulously, "You're only nineteen? And what do you mean by 'before it comes'?"

Realizing what she just said, Hikari immediately put on a false grin and said, "I mean before I can legally get drunk." (Note: I'm making the drinking age 20 in this story)

He still looked skeptical, but he accepted her lie. Then he started to walk off.

"HEY! Where are you going?" Hikari said, running up to Kakashi.

"We are doing what I originally planned: meet the other jonin." He stated, getting his book out again and started to walk down the street.

Hikari sighed dejectedly and followed him. She just hoped that his friends were: a) NOT perverts and b) somewhat normal.

But looking at Kakashi, she thought the chance of that was slim.

WaybackwhenIwasjustalittlebittyboylivinginaboxunderthestairsinthecornerofthebasementofthehousehalfablockdownthestreetfromJerrysBaitshopyouknowtheplace

As Kakashi and Hikari arrived in the clearing of a different training area there was about ten people conversing together. Hikari noticed, to her utter dismay, that there were only three girls and the rest of the group was males.

When Kakashi lead her over to the group, calling their attention by saying, "Yo," with a wave.

"Hey Kakashi. What's up, and who's the chick?" said one man with brown hair to his chin and had a senbon needle hanging out of his mouth, looking Hikari up and down.

"This is Tsuki Hikari, the girl everyone's been talking about. Hikari this is Genma, Raidou, Iruka, Kotetsu, Izumo, Anko, Hana, Kurenai, Asuma and-"

"MY ETERNAL RIVAL I CHALLENGE TO ANOTHER CHALLENGE YOU SO THAT THE SCORE WILL BE 52-50 IN MY FAVOR!" a green jumpsuit, bushy browed man, yelled doing a extremely weird pose.

"-Gai. What did you say?" Kakashi continued, completely ignoring him.

"AGAIN WITH YOUR HIP AND COOL ATTITUDE KAKASHI! YOU ARE SO YOUTHFUL!"

Hikari just looked at Kakashi with a stare the plainly said, "How the hell are you rivals with a guy with eyebrows and clothes like that."

Kakashi ambiguously answered with a grin, or what she thought was a grin, because his eye curved like an upside down 'u.'

"Oh, you're marrying Kakashi? Congratulations." Kurenai said in a tone that clearly said 'good luck.'

All of a sudden Hikari was tugged backwards and found herself being dragged away by Anko who said, "Hey Kakashi, we're going to talk to your girl for a bit." And she hauled Hikari out of the guys earshot with the other kunoichi following.

Wellanywaybackthenlifewasgoingswellandeverythingwasjust**peachy**exceptofcoursefortheundeniablefactthateverysinglemorningmymotherwouldmakemeabigol'bowlofsauerkrautforbreakfast

As Kakashi watched the women walk off, he suddenly felt seven pairs of eyes on his back. He turned towards his comrades and they were all patiently waiting for something…probably answers.

"How come you always get the hot girls Kakashi?" Izumo asked incredulously.

Kakashi just shrugged and said. "It just happens, but I never anticipated marriage in my future."

Iruka decided to join in on the conversation, "Possibly, but really Kakashi, do you want your future wife to hate you just because you don't want to be married. It's not like you have a choice anyway."

Kakashi stared drolly at Iruka, "Well, it seemed I've already done that; she already told me that she hates me."

All the other guys just stared at him, and then Genma started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Well Kakashi, we all know you're popular with the ladies, but the woman that you _have_ to marry wants to be as far away from you as possible. Now that's irony for ya."

"So 'Mr. Great Copy-nin,' how are you gonna get her to like ya?" Raidou asked with a smirk.

The 'Mr. Great Copy-nin' gave Raidou a glare then sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "I have no idea."

All the guys just gaped at him. The Copy-nin, Sharingan Kakashi, child prodigy did **not** have an idea? That's as common as Gai not having fuzzy eyebrows.

Gai hit Kakashi on his shoulder and said, "MY RIVAL, IT IS SIMPLE! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS WOO HER!"

Kotetsu just stared at Gai and said, "Woo? What the hell is that?"

Iruka being the smart one 'translated' for the rest, "Gai means that you just have to court her, Kakashi. You know, flowers, chocolates and the like."

"So you're suggesting I give her flowers and chocolates?" Kakashi said perplexed.

"Kakashi, have you ever tried to have a serious relationship with anyone?" Asuma asked.

"I usually just have one-night stands; I don't have time for a relationship."

"You mean you've never had a girlfriend?" Izumo asked skeptically.

"Correct," stated Kakashi, pulling out his orange book.

Iruka just stared at him pitifully. "Then I guess we're going to have to teach him how to get a girl guys, because he's hopeless."

Kakashi looked up from his book to glower at Iruka. "I'm not hopeless."

"Then what are you going to do Kakashi, cause reading that book will **not **help in your current predicament."

"You'd be surprised what's in this book Iruka, and how would you know? It's not like you've read it."

Iruka blushed a deep red at the comment and stuttered, "N-no, I haven't."

Raidou stepped into the conversation so Iruka couldn't get any more embarrassed. "Kakashi do you have a plan to make Hikari fall for you."

"No, but I'll think of one."

IsaidtomymomIsaidHeymomwhat'swithallthesauerkrautAndmydearsweetmotherShejustlookedatmelikeacowlooksatanoncomingtrainAndsheleanedrightdownnexttomeAndshesaidIT'SGOODFORYOU

By the time the guys finished talking, Hikari had become comfortable with the other kunoichi, and all three happily agreed to be her bridesmaids.

"Ready to go?" Kakshi asked when the girls arrived at the group.

"Sure, lets go." Hikari answered.

So Kakashi and Hikari started to walk away from the clearing.

Anko was smiling like the Cheshire cat for some reason, and it was creeping out the other jonin and chunnin.

"Hey Gai want to help me with something to hook those two up?"

"OF COURSE I WILL HELP MY RIVAL IN HIS PURSUIT OF HAPPINESS!"

"Then listen closely…"

Kakashi and Hikari were now getting closer to the village and it was now approaching sunset. They would be able to see most of the village once they get over a small hill.

Hikari and Kakashi weren't walking close together, but within arms length, when all of a sudden, on the top of the hill, Hikari felt someone push her forward, causing her to loose her balance and start to fall.

Kakashi, being the ninja that he was, went out to catch her, but there was a hidden trip wire that he didn't see and he also started to fall down the hill, but not before he caught her and pulled her to his chest.

They rolled down the hill for a couple extremely long seconds before they landed on the ground, but in an…interesting position.

Kakashi was on top of Hikari with his arms on both sides of her, and one of his legs in between hers, their lips smashed together only separated by Kakashi's mask.

And on top of the hill Anko and Gai high-fived, seeing their success before running off so to not get killed by one of the couple on the ground who were still in shock with their lips interlocked.

Wow… She's 19 and he's like 26. That's seven years, and a quote from one of my favorite books, "In dog that forty-nine years. FORTY-NINE YEARS!!"

Song is "Albuquerque" by Weird Al Yankovic.


End file.
